


Wedding At The Hospital

by drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: When Donna was hospitalized, Sophie decided to bring her wedding ceremony, to her mother's bedside.





	Wedding At The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This Shot is a new one, in case you want to read and review.
> 
> I got inspired to write is, after watching a video on Youtube, about a girl, who took her graduation prom, to her grandmother´s hospital room.
> 
> Sure, my story isn´t as nearly as good as the video, but still, i hope you enjoy

**WEDDING AT THE HOSPITAL**

Just one year after the incident of the invitations to a wedding, that had resulted in another wedding; Donna, the elder owner of the small hotel, started to get sick. To tell the truth, she had been diagnosed a few weeks before the wedding, but since she was feeling alright at the time, she felt she shouldn't tell everyone because she didn´t want to spoil her daughter´s wedding and with everything that happened, Donna had ended up forgetting about that disease and, thought that, just for a moment, that everything was just a bad dream.

Of course, it didn´t prevent Sophie for yelling to her mother when she learned the truth. She and Sky had to return from their trip urgently, when they learned Donna was in the hospital. When her mother told her the truth, Sophie was furious to say the least, but they forgave each other after few hours.

_/_

Time passed, Donna has eventually released from the hospital, only to be admitted a few weeks later, with another crisis. Days had been turning into weeks and weeks into months and between treatments and surgeries, Donna was getting weaker and weaker, despite of always denying it. Meanwhile of course, Sophie and Sky, with the help of Tanya and Rosie, as well as Sophie´s other two dads, work around the hotel, to prevent it to crumble apart.

One night, half a year later, Donna needed to be rushed back to the hospital, her kidneys had stopped working as the doctor predicted, the cancer was in an advanced stage and to Sam and Sophie's dismay, there was nothing they could do about it.

''I should have getting married when I had the chance'' Sophie mumbled one night, as she, Sky, Bill and Harry went back to the hotel. It happened that after the trip, Sophie and Sky had tried over and over fix a date to a new wedding, but with Donna going to the hospital every time, the date was always push ponded

''why are you saying this, love?'' Sky put an arm around her shoulders

''I was just thinking, if we got married when we supposed too, I would have all my fathers and my mother present'' she said and in response, Harry smiled at his daughter.

''Sophie, my darling, think about it, you give your mother the opportunity to find love again in Sam´s arms, it was a great thing''

''yeah, but…'' the girl took a deep breath ''I don´t know what to say actually, I´m just scared I think''

''I understand, kiddo'' Bill hold her in his arms, when suddenly Sky got up, with an idea in mind.

''let´s get married this weekend'' Sky said

''my mom can´t leave the hospital, Adam, you heard the doctor'' Sophie frowned

''yeah, but if we did it at the hospital chapel?'' he suggested ''we can talk to Sam and with the hospital director and make it possible.

''well…'' the blond woman looked at her two other dads for suggestion ''what you guys think?

''I think it could be a very good idea.'' Harry pondered ''maybe it works''

''and I'm sure Rose and Tanya will love to help'' Bill suggested

'' are you sure it´s going to work?'' Sophie was a bit unsure.

''Sophie, you´re my daughter, you should be more spontaneous'' Harry patted her shoulder and the girl couldn´t help but laugh.

_/_

The preparations for the wedding started early the next day; while Bill called Rosie and Tanya, telling them about the plan, Harry and Sky talked to Sam, who talked to the hospital director, who in turn, allowed the ceremony at the chapel, if it doesn´t disturb the other patients and the hospital schedule.

There was, therefore a few rules they should follow, to make the surprise happened, such as the ceremony couldn´t last more than an hour, not only because of Donna´s condition, they couldn´t close a hospital chapel for so long. Other than that, a priest from the nearby Greek Orthodox Church was hired by Sky, to perform the ceremony, Tanya and Rosie helped Sophie with the dress and a few nurses from the hospital, volunteered with the decorations, which wasn't much.

_/_

Saturday arrived quickly, still, Sam was worried that the emotions could be too much for Donna to handle, she was very weak, and he was afraid this cheerful surprise, could be turn for the worse. Still, when it comes to the appointed time, Sam approached his sleeping wife and caress her face, in order to woke her up.

For a second, as she opened her eyes, Donna seemed confused about where she was, but upon seeing her husband face, she managed to give him a huge smile. ''hi…'' she whispered.

''how are you doing, my love?'' he asked

''I don´t know'' she shocked her head slowly ''where´s…Sophie?''

''back at the hotel'' Sam answered ''she will came here later to see you'' he smiled ''now, there´s something I should tell you, there will be a wedding at the hospital chapel and I asked Dr. Larson if we could attend and he said we could, but just a little''

''no…Sam'' Donna moaned too painful to think of anything ''I don´t want to go''

''come on, love, it will cheer you up'' Sam insisted and ask a nurse to help wheeled Donna´s bed out the room.

During their way toward the chapel, Sam keep holding Donna´s hand, he knew she was in pain, but hoped that Sophie´s plan could help cheer her up. Once they approach the chapel, without Donna realize, Sam made a sign to the nurse, to ask everyone to be prepared in their position, to start the ceremony as soon as they entered the place.

''Sam, what´s going on?'' the older woman got annoyed, all the way toward the chapel had made her uncomfortable and she just want a place she could rest and be out of pain.

''you will see'' he kissed her and selected a random song as the nurse and a male nurse came in arm in arm, just to be above suspicion. Just after them, came Bill and Rosie, who, seeing her friend, rush to hug her, letting Donna very confuse, since if was a random wedding, why Bill and Rosie were there? Just after them, before Donna could even ask a why they were there, two members of the hotel staff came in, following by Tanya, who lead Sky to the altar.

''we hope you like this surprise we´re doing for you'' he said patting Donna´s shoulder and shaking hands with Sam and Bill, who pick up his phone and started to play the bride´s entrance song in it.

As the song started, Sophie came in, leaded by her third possible father, Harry, who was smiling proudly to his possible daughter. Upon seen her daughter entering the chapel, with that dress, Donna´s eyes filled with tears and Sam hold her hand tight and Sophie rush to hug her mother, now both of them were crying.

''sorry to interrupt this moment, but we don´t have much time'' the priest said

''sorry'' Sophie blushed and turn to Donna ''love you, mom'' she said as she and Harry approach the altar.

_/_

The whole ceremony was smooth and quick, Sophie and Sky exchanged vowels and rings, like any other wedding. And all the guests applaud, when the young married couple, shared a passionate kiss.

Once it finished, Donna was wheeled back to her room, she wasn´t feeling well and needed some more medications, till, it doesn´t prevent the family to get together in her room, to a small improvised reception.

From her bed, Donna could feel prouder of her daughter, as everyone congratulated Sophie for the wedding, Donna smiled. If she died right now, she would die happy, knowing Sophie was safe and Happy with her choices.

**END**


End file.
